Three Generations of Hope: A Final Fantasy X Story
by jakonensgirl
Summary: This story takes place 1 year after the game Final Fantasy X and is in between Final Fantasy X1 and Final Fantasy X2...in this Yuna will do all that she can to save Spira from the many Wars that will come. To do this she will reunite the party and fight!
1. Chapter 1:Yevon is Wrong Again, eh Yuna?

**Hello fellow writers of Fanfiction! Just to let you know, this is my first fan fic writing so far, so I am aware that it may need much tweaking. That is where you came in. Please if you decide to read a chapter, please read it all the way and then please leave me a review. I cannot know what needs improvement if you don't tell me so. Also, like the intro states, I am continuing this story from the Final Fantasy X video game. In other words, I am assuming that you have played the game and know the basic people, places, and plot line. Just like in school, it is important to have a basic grasp of what happened so that you can successfully follow along with as less confusion as possible. So, if you didn't play the game, you are still more than likely to read my story, however you will be lost. On any matter, please enjoy! Oh and if you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review, please!**

Chapter One: Yevon is Wrong again, eh Yuna?

Today in Spira marked a whole year since the very last Calm, the Eternal Calm. The people of Spira had finally enjoyed a whole year of peace. There were no more deaths because of Sin, no more Crusaders planning and fighting in wars, no more summoners life's lost. No, today every child, mother, father, grandparent, X-crusader, priest, merchant, and X-summoner was celebrating. Everyone that is, except for Yuna.

She sat there on the Beach staring off into the ocean. The matter only made her feel lonelier because the closest place to Besaid was the island of Kilika. And that was even then extremely far away.

Many memories filled her head. She remembered Wakka telling her that this part of the shore was where he first met Tidus. He had been lying there in the ocean and appeared to be dead, floating upon the surface.

Yes, it was a year today that Tidus had disappeared from Yuna. Heck, not only did he disappear from the whole group, he had vanished into thin air from Spira. She was aware of why he had to go. It was something she never really thought about, but was always there for her to find out. Yes, because she saved Spira he had to die. Because the group had found a way to defeat Sin forever without killing Yuna, he died. Therefore, because the Fayth stopped dreaming, Tidus had to die.

Yuna's eyes became cloudy, and then blurry, and then wet with tears. She couldn't take it any longer. She had stayed strong for Spira for so long, but the time came when she finally broke down. Too many thoughts were running through her mind and for once something else had re-visited her thoughts.

"Tidus always said that he would find a way. He always said somehow, somewhere there is an answer, and I know that Rikku and I will find it. Heck, all of us will find it, I swear Yuna I won't let you die. I won't let you die." Yuna was talking to her self out loud, searching for answers.

Her whole day had been in this same routine: remember some memories, good and bad, cry a little, question everything, and then repeat the same cycle all over again. Momentarily, however, something else was on her mind. She remembered one time when Tidus was looking rather down in the face, that she had suggested smiling.

Remembering one of the many memories of them together, she remembered saying to Tidus, "You know, when I'm feeling sad, I practice smiling. It's hard, I know, but try it. Now let's see what you can do!" (This is what she said to Tidus, if it's not the exact quote, it's pretty darn close.)

A smile had come across her pale face and she decided to lie down on her back and stretch upon the hot sand. With her arms behind her head and supporting her neck, she closed her eyes and remembered all the good things there were to remember.

It was around noon, and so the sun was at its highest point in the sky, making it the hottest part of the day. Yuna was so close to the shore line, she could feel the warm water from the tide receding and coming back towards her legs. She had been lying there for several hours now that she almost was in a deep sleep. However, her peaceful slumber was interrupted by Lulu.

"Hey Yuna, are you ok? I have been watching you all day and I sensed something was wrong. All of Spira are celebrating our victory, and you the High Summoner. Why the sad expression on your face?"

Hearing Lulu's words, Yuna first sat up in an upright position with her legs crossed, and then jumped up to her feet quickly. The only response that came from her was sobs.

"Shh, please don't cry. I know you have been hurt, but please no more tears next time you are feeling sad, ok?" Lulu always wanted for Yuna to be a stronger person and was always there for her.

"Oh, Yuna come here, its ok."

Yuna ran into Lulu's arms and Lulu was now stroking her soft brown hair and was trying to be of some comfort.

"You are thinking of Tidus are you not?" Lulu questioned.

Yuna only but shook her head yes.

"I assumed that you were. I know it has already been a year. But let's try and forget about this for a little bit ok? Many people are waiting to see us for our big ceremony in Luca."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! When does it start?"

"Well, it will take a day or two, depending on weather or not the seas are rough. You remember that we have to board the S.S. Liki to reach Kilika Island, and then we have to board the S.S. Winno to reach Luca, right?"

"Yeah, how could I not remember that?! We must have taken that path several times during my pilgrimage."

"I didn't think a girl like you could forget such things but I had to double check. Anyways, Yuna you seemed to have settled down now, why don't we head back to the village? There is something waiting for you…"

"Ok, yes Lulu lets go together. I was starting to get kind of lonesome all by myself at here anyway."

So, the two young ladies set off to make it back to the village of Besaid. To make it there, they would first have to make it through the lush forest, and then about half way cross a bridge which went over a beautiful waterfall.

After a few minutes of walking and talking to each other, they found their way to the top of the hill that overlooked the village. As they were descending, they found Wakka running up to meet them.

"Lulu, there you are! You were gone for so long I was worried about you!" Wakka exclaimed.

Wakka ran up into Lulu's arms and hugged her tightly. They were not married, but most defiantly were a couple now. Ever since the Eternal Calm, they had plenty of time to be together and to make up for when they were protecting Yuna on her pilgrimage.

"Its ok Wakka, you don't have to squeeze me so tight you know. Yuna and I were just bonding together is all. You know, she is still like my baby sister, even though she had grown up so much!"

"Oh I will never forget that she is like your baby sister, Lulu. We have watched her grow up ever since she was brought here by Kimahri so many years ago. She is just as beautiful and intelligent as she was before."

"Stop guys, you are making me blush." Yuna said embarrassed.

"Come on, the whole village is waiting on you!"

"Race you to the bottom. On your marks, get set, and—ahahah works every time!'

Right before Yuna said 'go' she dashed as fast as she could towards the bottom of the hill.

She had done this so fast that Lulu and Wakka only had time to exchange smiles with each other before they realized that she was already out of clear vision.

"Took you long enough!" Yuna said with pride.

"I'm getting too old for this." Both Lulu and Wakka exclaimed at the same time.

"Heh, it's only been a year and you two can't keep up? Man maybe I should of waited to defeat Sin a little longer, that way you could have gotten into better shape!" Yuna laughed at her own words.

"Very funny, you always did know how to make us smile." Lulu said for her and Wakka.

"Ok, we have made the people wait long enough, now lets head towards the temple!" Wakka was rushing them to hurry up.

As the group walked as fast as they could, Yuna kept getting flashbacks of when Tidus and her met. The first time she laid eyes upon him was when she had come outside of the Fayth and into the chamber of the Fayth. They he was just staring at her, watching her every move. She remembered Tidus even went to catch her as she collapsed onto the floor after finding out that she had become a summoner.

Then, they made their way passed the circle symbol that was engraved in the ground. Yuna came here when she first summoned her first aeon. She remembered that Tidus was there just standing in amazement with his jaw dropped.

Yuna shook her head so she could 'come back to Spira." Besides, if she didn't stop staring off into space, she was bound to run into something, and well she didn't want to do that. She continued to make her way towards the temple.

Yuna wondered why the special celebration for her was being held in the temple of all places. I mean I could understand in Wakka and Lulu's home or the Crusader's hut, but why here? Ever since the Fayth stopped dreaming, there were no more aeons anymore and therefore no real purposes for the temples. I guess she had not questioned it before, but why were they still standing? Oh well, it didn't matter anymore, she was already inside.

"And here she is, ladies and gentlemen! The reason so many lives have been saved!" Said the priest who still walked about the temple as if he still had business here.

"Oh, why thank you for such an introduction Priest John. I am very welcome to be here today to share this moment with you all. As you are aware, today marks the day of the first anniversary of the Eternal Calm. I am very pleased to inform you that Spira has made great progress in the fact that our population had almost doubled in just the one year, and that I am finding that people are living their lives as peaceful as we would have hoped. I will say no more, for there is no more to tell. I hope you enjoy the celebration that my fellow X-guardians have prepared for you. Praise be to Yevon!"

And with that she did the hand motion that all people of Spira did. Tidus had even told her that back in his Zanerkand, that very same hand motion was the sign of victory in Blitzball.

"Wow, nice speech, Yuna!"

"Thanks Wakka, I actually thought of it right off the spot!"

"There she goes again bragging…"

"Oh, I was just kidding, you know that."

"And so was I! Ha-ha you are too gullible you know that Yuna!" Wakka was laughing really loud now.

"Heh, you are too cute. Hey listen, I am going to go real quick and look at something, why don't you and Lulu start the party without me?"

"Ok, if you're sure…Hey Lulu come here please baby!"

While Yuna tried to squeeze through the crowd, she had one thing on her mind and she was gong to follow this gut feeling this time. She finally had made it up the stairs and through the door. Surprisingly, she still had to go through the Cloister of Trials…she figured that since there was no Fayth there wouldn't be a Cloister of Trials, but there was.

Thankfully, it was the same one as before, so she remembered the steps in order to get through the puzzle quickly with ease. She was amazed that the Spheres were still in place in the pedestals, just as she remembered them being when she went through here the first time.

After a few minutes or so of taking spheres off the pedestals and placing them on certain walls and secret locations the secret door opened up, and that signaled that she had finished the puzzle correctly.

"Man, i'm not so sure what is going on here, but I am not so sure I'm going to like it." Yuna whispered to herself.

Now, she was inside the Chamber of the Fayth. Nothing inside here had changed. It was as if the whole place had been untouched since the last Summoner had made his or her way to this very temple.

Yuna thought, "I could just turn around now and go back…but some strong presence that I have sensed before is here, I can feel it."

Quietly and slowly, Yuna walked towards the door to the Fayth. She was shaking tremendously and could feel the sweat dripping down her face. As she approached the door, she did what any other Summoner would do: Yuna first did the 'Praise be to Yevon' hand signal and then put her palms together and prayed for a minute or two.

Suddenly, the door opened, and her prayers had been heard!

"Oh god this is not good! Why is this happening?!"

She stepped halfway into the room and could not believe her ears. She could just barely make out the noise of the Hymn of the Fayth! Yes, it was, the Fayth were singing their Hymn and the voices of the trapped souls were growing louder.

"This cannot be! The Fayth disappeared, how and why are they here?"

Suddenly Yuna heard the voice of Wakka calling her name. She didn't have enough time to go inside and pray to the Fayth and so ran as fast as she could to the upper part of the temple again. However, little did Yuna know that….


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Meeting in the Far-Plane

However, little did Yuna know that on the other side of Spira in the city of Guadosalam, the souls of the departed were gathering for a meeting in the Far Plane.

"Auron, is that you?"

"Yes, long time no see. You look startled to death."

"Where are we? Is this a dream?"

"No, you are not dreaming, this is for real. And can't you tell, we are in the Far Plane."

"What?! We are dead?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten all that has happened. A whole year has passed since the Eternal Calm started."

"Wait, so we did find a way to save Yuna? We defeated Sin after all?"

"Yes, but since we defeated Sin for good, the Fayth stopped dreaming and therefore you vanished from Spira, died, and made it to the Far Plane."

"I feel like I hit my head or something. Wait, why are you here then?"

"Well, Yuna decided to finally send me. I had been dead for quite some time now, but I had to full fill my promises."

"Oh, yeah, well that would make sense."

Just then out of nowhere, a beautiful sound was heard that after a few seconds turned into a song. It was one that Tidus could never forget.

The Hymn of the Fayth!

"Auron, did you not hear it? Did you not hear the Hymn of the Fayth just now?" asked Tidus.

"Of course I heard it. Everyone in the Far Plane did. Tell me something that I don't know."

"Geez, what is your deal?"

"Well that is all great and all but remember we are still trapped in here. And I don't know about you, but I certainly would like to get out of here." Stated Auron in a pissed off tone.

"Well, a year ago on our pilgrimage, you sure did know a lot, but you refused to tell us anything. Even when you had the answers to things I didn't understand, like why Sin had taken us 1,000 years into the future, or why Yuna was supposed to die, you usually didn't spill the beans."

"That's because it was you and Yuna's story not mine. Those things were for you to discover on your own."

"Well, the pilgrimage has been long gone and over, so if you don't mind I think it would be nice for you to tell everyone what is going on. It's not my story anymore; it's our story this time."

"It's good to hear that you have figured that part out. Ok, as shocking as it seems, I don't have an answer to what is happening this time. You and I are in the same boat here."

"I'm really starting to hate the teachings of Yevon. It seems that almost everything that they have taught is nothing but BS."

"Yeah, I know. Let's sit here and ponder on what has happened. Somehow the Fayth are back, but this is not making any sense what so ever. We defeated Sin without using the last Aeon, and since Sin is gone forever, the Fayth are supposed to be gone as well. '

"I fear that what Seymour said a long time ago is still true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember, he used to give us those long monologues of his about how Spira was a spiral of death."

"Heh, how could I not forget those? And every time I wanted to fall asleep because he was so boring."

"Yeah, that and I wanted to kill him, and kill him for good."

"Logically speaking here, if the Fayth are back, then that would mean that Sin could come back as well, right?" Auron questioned.

"No, not if I can help it! I am never becoming Sin again!" Jecht declared!

"Dad… dad is that you?"

"Wow, you sure look a lot different than I remember you looking….you're starting to look like a man like me."

At that very moment, Tidus ran up to Jecht, with teary eyes, and put his arms around his father's neck. Jecht just stood there with his arms by his sides and had a bewildered look about him.

"Uh, Auron, what is he doing?" Jecht asked in complete confusion.

"It's funny that you should ask. Heh, that my old dear friend is called a hug. And he is quite upset right now, so for once can you just be a damn dad and give him some comfort?!" Auron was practically yelling at Jecht at this point.

With this in mind, Jecht decided to give in and hug his son. It wasn't that he didn't love Tidus; it was the fact that he never knew how to express his love for him.

"Hey now, lets stop this crying now, ok? You gotta be strong. Be a man. Prove me wrong, and show me that you have grown up since I was gone."

"Why did you leave mum and I in the darkness? Why, why didn't you tell us where you went to when you disappeared?"

"It's not like I wanted to transform. And believe me I didn't volunteer for the job either. I just became Sin, even though I didn't. You think I wanted to leave you and your mother all alone?"

"Well, we didn't know that you cared so much then because you were a drunk all the time and just bragged about your Jecht Shot and weren't really there for us. And besides, I cried all the time, but you didn't care, you just kept yelling at me."

"Hey, hey now calm down. That's not true. I really did love you. And especially your mother. I just didn't know how to express my feelings because some men are like that you know. They keep everything inside. Besides, like you pointed out, I was a drunk. Look, can we stop referring to the past; I already have enough to guilty about ok? With the life at home and then the life as Sin, I have made many mistakes. But I think the reason that we are getting a second chance at life is so we can wash away everything that we did wrong."

"I will never forget you for what you did, and just know that I kinda still do hate you. But…." Tidus squeezed his father tighter, "I—I love you."

"I—I love you too Tidus." Jecht said this with a wide smile on his face and began smiling himself.

"Ok, that's enough hugging and talking for now, I'm getting too emotional." Jecht said.

"Its ok, Jecht, your supposed to love your child like that. There's nothing wrong with getting a little soft like that." Braska stated.

"Hey long time no see old man!" Jecht exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you here again Braska." Auron jumped in and said.

"So, this is your son, Jecht. My, what a handsome and well-behaved boy he is."

"Wow, I can't believe I am finally meeting you! What an honor it is High Summoner Braska. Yuna looks just like you." Tidus said in pride.

"Like I was saying, I'm glad to meet you as well. Oh, and I never got the chance to say this since I was in the Far-Plane at the time, but—thank you soo much for saving my Yuna's life! It really made my day to know that someone really cared about her."

"Don't worry Braska, I will always love her, no matter how many times I get separated from her, or how many times Seymour tries taking her away from me. You have nothing to worry about; she is in good and loving hands."

"I knew that when Jecht first told me about you, I just had this gut feeling that you two would be together. Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Well, that is the real question isn't it? I mean last year Seymour forced her into marrying him and we, the whole party, crashed their wedding right as they kissed. However, they never said, "I do" which makes me think it cannot be official."

"Well, if the kissing part did count, then don't worry, we will find some way to make their divorce. I want Yuna to be with someone who makes her happy, not just to do it for Spira. And from what Auron has told me, you are that guy who makes her happy."

"Damn straight!" Tidus exclaimed with pride.

"Yes, I do have to admit it, you and Yuna are the perfect match."

"Thanks dad."

"Well, now that our family and fighting party re-union has been started, lets think this situation out together." Auron said impatiently.

"Ok, ok, hold on, you are so impatient, Auron!" Tidus shouted.

"Heh, tell me something I don't already know. Again let's get started."

"Well, unless there is a new Sin, we have already found out first that the Fayth can exist without Sin."

"Don't worry, I was Sin remember, and I know what that feels like. I do not sense that another Sin is in Spira." Jecht said calmly.

"And that would make sense because Yevon stated that if we, as a people, atoned our sins, then Sin would go away." Braska stated.

"Ok, so that means that we have atoned our sins. Took Spira long enough."

"Very funny Auron. I have an idea though. Maybe the Fayth came back because someone still believed in it even though the rest of Spira had been told that it had disappeared for good?"

"That is some serious thinking Tidus. Or perhaps, this person wanted the Fayth so badly but didn't intend to you use it anymore?" Jecht questioned.

"Now that I think of it, dad, this someone is starting to sound like Yuna. Think about. She is an X-Summoner now even though she will always be known as the High Summoner. I believe that she did want the Fayth back just so her and I could be together, even though she would have no use for it since she could not summon Aeons anymore."

"I believe that this is the answer that we have been searching for. Nothing else makes any clearer sense to me. It has been decided then. Next order of business." Braska ordered.

"Well, now that we know why Jecht and Tidus are here, now we have to figure out how to get out of here." Auron stated.

"Well, obviously, we can't get out of here from the inside. Because trapped souls have been in the Far-Plane for centuries now, and obviously no one has gotten out. Perhaps, someone from the outside can get us out?" Jecht questioned

"I also agree that this has been decided. Now, for the most important order of business-what are we going to do when we get back into Spira, and what are we going to tell everyone?" Tidus asked in confusion.

"I am not very sure my son. But I do know that getting you with your Yuna is at the top of the list." Jecht stated.

"Will everyone get out, or only the people that the person frees?" Tidus questioned.

"That one is too questionable to figure out. Just have patience." Jecht answered his son.

While their meeting was finishing up, the re-united party was unaware that watching them was Seymour. He had been listening to the whole conversation, just smiling with his wicked smile. He was obviously planning something, but no one knew what it was just yet.

Just then, there was a bright, sudden flash of light. It blinded the whole group, Seymour who was watching them, and everyone else who was trapped in the Far-Plane. Moments later…

"Auron, what just happened?" Tidus asked.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten what Guadosalam looks like?!" Auron answered back.

"You mean to tell me that we made it out of the Far-Plane? We are alive again as human beings and not spirits?"

"Bingo, well I think you should go see who our savior is. She is standing right over there."

At that moment, Tidus saw Yuna and ran right up to her. He squeezed her, kissed her, and even gave her a monologue on how he had missed her and how he still loved her. She just stood there in his arms, silent.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" Jecht and Braska asked at the same time.

"Please say something, Yuna?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I am not your beloved Yuna."

And before Tidus had time to say or do anything, the imposter changed back into his form and was…Seymour! He had used some kind of spell or dress-sphere to look and sound just like Yuna. He had played a very dirty trick on Tidus.

"You pathetic mortal."

And with that, Seymour stabbed Tidus in the stomach with his new sword, and then used a teleport sphere. There was a big bang and a huge white flash and then they had both disappeared into thin air.

"Wtf!? What just happened?" Jecht questioned in confusion.

"Well, that answered two of the questions. Apparently someone did break the bonds of the Far-Plane and so here we are. The second answer is that not only us, but everyone who was in the Far-Plane is out." Auron said.

"We must act with haste and find my son! I've left him once; I'm not doing it again!" Jecht said with teary eyes.

"Alright we will get on with the search right away! There is no time to waste!" Auron stated with fury in his eyes.

"But-if it wasn't Seymour who broke the bonds of the Far-Plane, who was it? I don't see anyone else here…..'"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Murder Within

Meanwhile back with Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna….

Yuna was leaning against the outer railing the S.S. Liki, with her arms and elbows resting on the rail. She had put her hair up in a pony-tail with her bangs just slightly below her eye-brows. She did this so her hair wouldn't blow around in her face and eyes.

Currently, Yuna was starring off into the open sea, with her eyes set upon the island of Kilika. Every few minutes or so, it seemed that the island was getting bigger, allowing you to see the individual pieces of wood that made up the people's huts and docks more closely.

Wakka was quietly laughing at Yuna. He was putting up bunny ears behind her head, and she continued to not notice. Then, he tried poking her shoulder repeatedly; first rather slow, but then picking up speed to be poking her quite fast. Still no reaction. Finally, he grabbed a bucket that was lying on the boats floor beside his feet, leaned over the rail, dipped the bucked into the raging waters, stood back up, and dumped the water on Yuna's head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Yuna asked in confusion.

"Lulu and I were worried about you. We called your name and poked you and stuff, but you didn't answer us or anything."

"Oh sorry guys. she giggles I guess after several hours of looking at the water, I drifted off into a day dream. My bad!"

"Well, Mr. Big Brains, what are we going to do now? Yuna is soaking wet and we will approach one of the docks of Kilika momentarily." Lulu pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't think about that. Um, heheh."

Lulu just shook her head and sighed loudly.

"Its ok you guys, remember that the temple of Kilika is the theme of fire. I can just dry off inside there." Yuna stated.

"Alright, but you must be quick, for we have to catch the S.S. Winno to get to Luca." Lulu reminded her.

"Don't worry; I will be in and out, promise."

'We have made yet another safe journey. Thanks for boarding the S.S. Liki everyone! Please come again!" the driver of the boat exclaimed happily.

"No, thank you, sir." Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu said at the same time.

All three of them walked down the ramp and stepped onto the wooden dock.

Wow! This city looks brand new! I remember last year when we came here, after Sin destroyed it; it was nothing but broken wooden planks and dead bodies. Now, the huts look much bigger and more sophisticated. Plus, the city, from what I can tell, has grown a lot!" Yuna noticed.

"Look, we can come back and admire the city later. What we need is to get you to the temple." Lulu said impatiently.

They walked past the rows and rows of huts along the dock and finally reached the point where the dock ended and the forest began. This forest was much larger than the one in Besaid. In fact, the under growth, evergreen trees, unique shaped flowers, and the many different paths gave the illusion that the forest never ended. However, as the incomplete party knew, looks are deceiving and the forest did indeed end.

If you followed the right path, eventually you would come across several sets of stone stairs.

"Oh great, I totally forgot about these." Yuna moaned.

"Its ok, Yuna. Its actually great exercise. In fact, when I was coach of the Besaid Aurochs, I brought them here and made them run up and down these stairs for endurance training." Wakka said proudly.

"Well, that's interesting. I didn't know that. Anyways, if we keep reminiscing like this, then we will never reach Luca on time." Yuna pointed out.

"She's right Wakka. Why don't you and I make our way back to the heart of the city now that we have escorted Yuna pretty close to the temple?" Lulu suggested.

"Yes, ok, sounds like a good idea to me. When you're finished here, just meet us back at the boarding docks so we can get on the S.S. Winno." Wakka agreed.

"Ok, I'll be so quick; you won't even know that I was gone!" Yuna laughed.

Yuna bid them both goodbyes, at least for a few moments, and then dashed as fast as she could up the many sets of stairs. She was so exhausted that she had to walk around in circles before she could catch her breath again. (You know that you are not supposed to sit down automatically after a workout, right? Ok, just letting those who are not athletes know and understand why Yuna didn't sit down right away.)

Upon entering the temple courtyard, she decided that she would enter the temple. There were three doors that she could go through though. One door on the left, another on the right, and the last door straight ahead of her. She knew that she was supposed to get dry and then start making her way back, but again her curiosity lead her into the direction of the chamber of the Fayth.

So, that meant that she would proceed through the door which was straight ahead of her. She once again made it through the Cloister of Trials with ease. This time the Cloister of Trials consisted of putting the Kilika spheres, which were spheres on fire, in certain holes in the wall. This would either open secret doors which lead to rooms that you needed to pass through, or it would give you pedestals that had destructive spheres that would end up leading you to secret rooms that in turn gave you secret treasures.

At first, Yuna thought nothing of going to get the destructive sphere. She figured, "The very first time we came through here we already got the sphere. I doubt that it will be here again." But to her surprise, she found that it was indeed there. It was like it re-appeared on its own. Well then again, it would have to somehow replenish itself automatically because think about it, with all of those summoners in Spira, (and lets just assume that everyone of them toke the destructive sphere to get the secret treasure) there was no way that there could be only one destructive sphere, or one treasure for that matter. She had never really thought about it before, but Yuna believed that she had just made a great discovery.

Once inside the Chamber of the Fayth, she stands there for a moment and takes a deep breath. "If what I experienced is not a dream after all then I should be able to summon an Aeon again." She quickly dashes to the door, and is just about to enter the Fayth, when out of nowhere; X-Summoner Dona enters the chamber of the Fayth.

"Well, well, what do we have here? High Summoner Yuna ditching her own companions to come here and sneak around, hrmm? What else do you have to hide?" Dona inquires her with a wicked smile on her face.

"Cant you see that I'm soaking wet here?! I was just coming inside to dry off, and I'm not ditching my companions ok!" Yuna screamed.

"Well, obviously, you could just go right inside the temple. You don't have to come all the way to do that. Hrmm, I think there is a real reason why you are here. What could it possibly be I wonder?'

"Ok, fine, if you really want to know why I am here, then I will tell you. But you're not going to believe me so you don't complain to me about even asking"

"Look, I don't have all day, ok? Barthello is waiting for me outside and I can't keep him waiting since we are celebrating our first anniversary, but go ahead tell me your secret."

"Ok, you asked for it! Well, it's a bit strange, but I could just sense the other day that the Fayth were back. I asked myself in the first place why I had stopped believing in the first place but again I have re-established my faith no matter what other people say."

laughs uncontrollably "Lady Yuna, are you on crack or something? The Fayth have been gone for over a year now, what in the world were you thinking? Mind over matter my dear."

"Ugh, they do exist; I heard them singing the Hymn! I heard the Hymn of the Fayth being sung! I'm not crazy, I swear it! Let me show you!"

And before Dona could do anything, Yuna had grabbed her by the wrist, and was now pulling her into the room of the Fayth. Dona tried to struggle free, but Yuna's grasp was just too tight, and Dona felt that the circulation in her wrist was being cut off. When she finally got Dona inside, she quickly threw Dona onto the floor, and closed the door.

"You know you can't keep me here forever, you know. I could just leave right now if I wanted to."

"But don't, I beg of you to stay."

And with that, Yuna got onto the floor with her knees and starting doing the sacred motions with her hands and arms. After that, she let her arms fall onto the floor and had her forehead touch her hands and then started praying. After a few moments, Yuna stood back up, and saw that the soul of the Aeon was floating right in front of her.

"Young Summoner Yuna, I thank you for summoning me here today. I feared that it would be many years before someone such as your self would go against Yevon and believe in his or her faith. For this, I thank you dearly. For all of the non-believers out there, the room of the Fayth will always be silent. But if there is someone who truly believes in the Fayth, then they will be able to hear the sacred Hymn. In this case, you are the very first of the many summoners, the new generation of summoners. You shall go down in History once more and this time will be able to lead an army of the new generation. For ahead I can warn you, in the future, there will be many people who will try to bring Spira down. Many will wish for death and destruction. This is where you come in hand, Yuna. From now on, people shall address you as the mother and savior of the future Spira. That is all that I can tell you."

Then, he turned to Dona, and had a very unpleasant look about his face. I'm so sorry to say that this is going to be the last time that you will see the light of day. Because you didn't believe in the Fayth, I must take your life. X-Summoner Dona, I bid you farewell."

And with this, the soul entered Yuna's body and now summoner and aeon were now as one. Yuna, with tears in her eyes, picked up her staff, and started twirling it in many graceful directions. Then, springing out from underneath the temple's floor came, Ifrit. Yuna was tossed into the air as well. He was now in midair and had this huge piece of molten rock that was on fire in his arms. As he was about to come down, he smashed it into lots of tiny pieces, and then caught Yuna in his left arm. And then upon Ifrit's landing, he used his overdrive, Hells fire, on Dona. She immediately dropped dead of burns and fire eating away at her skin.

Yuna just gasped very loudly when she saw this happen. She jumped out of his fiery arms and toke her staff in her arms. She started twirling it again, and then told Ifrit that he was dismissed.

Standing over her dead body she just cried and gave out loud shouts. There was blood everywhere, and some of it was on her hands. Then, she hears foot steps towards the door and freezes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Race to Luca

Yuna still remained frozen as she heard the intruder approach the outside of the door. When she heard the person put their hand on the door knob and begin to turn it, Yuna decided to pull out of her small bag a teleport sphere. She threw it to the ground, causing it to break, and then there was a big flash of light. Within micro seconds, Yuna had escaped the room of the Fayth and was now outside of Kilika's forest.

Barthello entered the room of the Fayth to find his wife dead. Without hesitation, he dropped down beside her and cradled her in his arms. There was a look of confusion and sadness on his face.

"Who could have done this to my poor Dona?! I promised to her that I would not let anything bad happen to her, and now I have failed her. I have broken my vow. Who could have done this to us? Didn't everyone know that it was our first anniversary today?"

And with teary eyes, he picked up his dead wife in his arms, and was now going to carry her out of the room of the Fayth and to a priest of the Kilika Temple.

"Ugh, my lord, someone has committed murder today inside the temple! I found my wife dead inside the room of the Fayth! Please can you help me?"

"My, my, who would murder Summoner Dona? She was such a very good person and never hurt anyone! Don't worry, I will send an alarm of cry out to the people of Kilika and will inform them on the troubling event. I will not let this murderer go unpunished!"

"Thank you Priest Joseph. I appreciate all of the help and support you are giving me."

"Here, let me take her and I will place her in the hands of someone who will prepare her for her burial."

On the other side of the city, Yuna was walking quite fast at this point. She had forgotten all about her promise to her party of "getting in and out."

"Where were you?!" Lulu and Wakka exclaimed very loudly.

"Sorry guys I got held back with some important business that I had to attend to. Priest Joseph wanted to talk to me for a bit." Yuna lied.

"Oh well that is ok. Let's just get onboard so we can get to Luca quickly now!"

Yuna looked over her shoulder and took one last look at Kilika. She didn't see anyone upset, at least not yet, and so knew that she could escape this time.

"All aboard the S.S. Winno!" The Captain exclaimed loudly.

"Luca, here we come!" Yuna said with a smile on her face.

Back in Guadosalam….

"Tromell, there you are!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Ah, it is soo good to see you again my lord. I have been awaiting this day for some time now."

"Is everything going as according to plan?"

"Yes, rumors have finally made it down here saying that Yuna has indeed made it upon the S.S. Winno and that she is on her way to Luca as we speak. As for the others, they left only moments ago to search for Tidus."

Seymour and Tromell were unaware that the group had not left Guadosalam, but instead had sneaked inside Seymour's mansion. Auron, Braska, and Jecht were in the main hall's lobby of the mansion. Jecht had his ears on the set of purple double doors and was listening in on them. However, he accidentally had to cough and therefore made enough noise to give up their position.

"What was that? I fear we are no longer alone my lord. Quickly…go!" Tromell yelled.

Seymour quickly took out of his pocket a shiny baby blue sphere and threw it to the ground, causing it to break. There was a sudden flash of blue light, and within micro seconds he was gone.

Jecht quickly pushed through the doors and ran up to Tromell and grabbed him by the throat.

"You are going to tell me where my son is. You're going to tell me everything…now!"

"I cannot. You will just have to kill me." Tromell said with pride.

"Fine, I can kill you with a very slow and painful death. " Jecht said with a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, he moved his arms around in such a graceful manner in such directions and inflicted upon Tromell Bio. Suddenly, he was poisoned and with every movement, it caused him to slowly lose more and more health.

"You think that that is all I can withstand?" Tromell asked with fear in his eyes but tried to look tough.

"Oh no of course not. I will give you more pain."

And with more hand waving Jecht inflicted Zombie Attack upon Tromell.

"It is useless, I will not tell you anything."

"You lie and I have ways of getting you to talk. Remember here with me that I used to be Sin and so making people suffer is my specialty."

Tromell gulped and takes a step back.

"Now just answer this for me: where is Seymour taking my son?"

"Honestly I have no idea where is he taking him. All he told me was that he was going to use Tidus as bate against Yuna."

"How dare he put more suffering on my daughter?! She has already been through quite enough, what can he be plotting to do this time?" Braska asked with an angry voice.

"High Summoner Braska I'm not really sure. But, what I do know is that he wants all of you dead so he can take over Spira without someone in his way."

"That's not happening. Didn't happen the first time they killed him, not happening this time!" Braska and Jecht yelled at the same time.

"Wait…you do know where Seymour is going, don't you. He is going wherever Yuna is correct?" Auron questioned Tromell.

"Yes, that is correct. Like I said he plans to use Tidus as bate, so in that sense he has to be around Yuna to do that." Tromell confirmed.

"Oh no, I know where they are going! How could I not think of it before? Duh, today is the first anniversary of Yuna's Calm. She is most likely going to be giving a speech on it so that means---"

Auron was cut off when Braska and Jecht said at the same time, "There are going to Luca!"

They were just about to run out of the mansion, where Tromell stopped them.

"There is something else you probably should know. Something that is probably on your minds…the reason why everyone in the Farplane escaped was because of me. You see a long time ago, when Spira was first coming together and towns were being built, it was here in Guadosalam where the idea of the Farplane came about. Seymour's ancestors wanted a place where the dear departed could rest in peace and didn't have to turn into fiends. Soo, they used all of the best black magic that they knew of and even created some spells of their own and combined them together to create the powerful bonds of the Farplane. Once a soul was sent to the Farplane, it could never escape…at least that was the idea told to the public. But secretly, his ancestors wanted to be able to bring back certain dead that had been sent. So for generations the secret was passed down, just in case the secret weapon was needed. Seymour told me that if he was ever somehow sent, I was to follow the certain instructions to release him. He said that he wanted to turn everyone in Spira against each other and that with the living and the dead who were brought back and with the good and the evil, he would start massive chaos that would in turn be the start of many wars. This is why he wants you dead so he can do this without you guys interrupting him all the time." Tromell explained.

In outrage, Jecht tossed an x-potion at Tromell and he fell to the floor. (Remember that when a person is inflicted with Zombie Attack that anything that would normally heal them, actually hurts them.)

"Just finish him off Jecht!" Braska demanded in impatience.

"Believe me it is tempting, I know. I want to give him this phoenix down just as much as you do for it would kill him in an instant. However, I do believe that he may be of good use in the future…" Jecht said thinking.

"What do you have in mind, Jecht?" Auron questioned.

"I'm thinking that we could turn him against Seymour and then Seymour would really be alone and without help. That way, he is less of a threat and will eventually break down into something that we can destroy."

"Sounds like a plan, now let's get the hell out of here!"

All there of them just left Tromell laying on the floor of the Banquet Hall and exited the mansion.

Back with Yuna…

"Yuna, wake up we are here." Lulu said while gently shaking her at the same time.

"Oh wow, I've never seen Luca so crowed in my whole life before!!! Look at all of the people here!!" Yuna exclaimed with her jaw dropped.

"They are all here for you, Yuna. Be proud." Lulu stated.

This time the S.S. Winno had come to dock number two. As they stepped out of the boat, she could hear many people screaming her name and chanting in joy. All around her there were posters that said things like "Thank you Yuna for everything!" and "Long live Yuna and Her Calm!" Balloons of all colors filled the air and floated about in the happy atmosphere. The aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies also contributed to this joy and welcoming of Yuna.

"Make way, please. Yuna needs to get to the Blitzball arena…No, no autographs will be handed out at this time…Thank you for that special gift, and what was your name again? Ok, I will have her write back to you…Ok, come on guys make way please!" Wakka was getting so annoyed because all of Yuna's 'fans' were not cooperating with him and he was starting to lose his patience.

Once inside the stands of the arena, they make their way up the numerous sets of stair to the very top where Yuna will speak. Once going up the last set of stairs, she makes her way to the big podium where Grand Maester Mika introduces her with a short speech:

"All of Spira, we are gathered here today to celebrate. We are here to remember what High Summoner Yuna did a whole year ago. It was because of her and her trusting guardians, that Yuna's Calm was brought to us. It was because of their daring acts to do something new about Sin and the deaths of Summoners that we can now safely live in Spira once again."

Not too far away inside the Besaid Aurochs' locker room…

"Ug, what hit me?" Tidus said as he got up from the floor.

"Damn, what happened to my head? And where am I? Wait a minute this room looks familiar…yes, I know where I am now! But what am I doing in here? Is there a game or something? But then again, where is everyone else?"

Tidus walked over to the bench and sat down to think about what he could remember. It wasn't long before the answers came back to his head.

"Wait, shit I know what happened. Seymour pushed me in here and when I tried to get out he punched me hard in the head and locked the door. Then he mumbled something about his 'plan' saying that he was going to pretend to be Maester Mika or something."

After a few minutes, he decided to get up from the bench and walked over to the door.

"Hello, anyone there? Please someone help me! HELP! ANYONE?!"

"No use, no one can hear me down here. I have to admit that Seymour was smart in that sense to put me here. Still, what now? I guess I will just listen to Seymour's speech…"

And with that he walked over to the window and put his ear against the wall to ensure that he could hear.

"Again, we cannot thank you enough Yuna for what you have done. In your honor, we will name this day after you. Long Live Yuna Day." Fake Maester Mika said.

"Geez Seymour, I know that you're trying to be nice and all but you sound obsessed with my girlfriend….wait a minute, did Seymour say Yuna? YUNA!!!!" Tidus screamed when he realized that she was just a few minutes away from him and that Seymour was with her instead of him.

Tidus collapsed on the floor onto his hands and knees and started crying.

"Thank you soo much Maester Mika for your speech. I am very honored to be here to talk to all of you. I think that it is a new time. It is a time for finishing our re-building of the towns, to finish repenting our sins to ensure that Sin will never come back, and to keep remembering those who we have lost. Never forget them. As I go around Spira, I see that so far we are doing very well. We are coming back together and are moving on…, she pauses; however, it is also a time for change. I want to change the state of the matter with everyone's beliefs. Just because Sin is gone, why should we stop believing in the Fayth? There is no reason to leave the temples in the dark collecting dust. This is the new age of Spira, the age of the New Summoners. It just makes sense to fight all evil that comes to try and take us down. Otherwise, we will have nothing but Crusaders, and quite frankly I was getting tired of hearing of their deaths. Let us stand side by side and fight!"

The crowd was getting excited at this and was chanting, "Long live the Mother and Savior of future Spira! Long live High Summoner Yuna!"

Seymour was getting really pissed off at what Yuna was saying and what the crowd was chanting. This is exactly what he feared was going to happen. She was going to get in his way.

"Very well Yuna it is your turn to die." Seymour thought to himself

And while the crowd was chanting and singing along, Yuna noticed out of the corner of her eye souls. Thousands of them. In fact, it looked as if some huge fiend had been killed or something. And now, it was not just colored balloons which filled the sky, it was these souls which were floating and making their way towards the crowd.

The souls of the departed were a beautiful sight. They almost appeared to look like comets in the way that they had a core and a tail. But the souls were much prettier than comets. Their core was a bright yellow which was so bright it could have been mistaken for a white color. And the 'tail' of the soul started off with a purple color that went to a lime green and then to a sky blue color. All of it shimmered and sparkled.

When the souls reached the crowd, they turned into the people whom they were. Many famous people were once again brought back to life including Luzzu from the Crusaders and Tidus's Mother. But many evil people were brought to life as well including Yunalesca.

The crowd was now so huge that people were pushing and shoving to get out of Luca. There were shouts and angry mobs because of the confusion of what was happening. Still by the millions, these souls kept coming and everyone who had been sent to the Farplane was now living again.

No one was really paying attention to the 'fake Maester Mika' anymore and so this proved to be the best time for Seymour to kill Yuna. At once he waved his arms around and disabled the spell for looking like someone else. There was a huge cloud of black smoke that was spinning around Seymour very fast in all directions. When he was back to his original form, Yuna gasped and tried to run away. Seymour however grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down to the ground.

"My beautiful wife, why do you run from your husband?"

"I am not your wife Seymour, how many damn times do I have to tell you?!"

"But at our wedding last year we kissed, you remember not?"

"We may have kissed but we never said the words I do. So for the hundredth time I am not your wife! Now get your hand off of me and release me at once!"

"Why would I do that? Now that you have told Spira of your great plan, I cannot have you standing in my way. I must kill you along with your friends. Good-bye Yuna."

And with that he was just about to use the spell Death when Auron came with his Ashura blade and preformed his Shooting Star Overdrive on Seymour.

"Go with your dad and Jecht, now! Let me take care of this!"

"But—"

"There is no time for explaining now, just GO!"

And she quickly ran towards her dad and they escaped towards the marketplace in the middle of Luca. Now, at this point, nobody was listening to what Seymour or anyone else had to say, people were just trying to get aboard the S.S. Winno and get the hell out of there.

"Why did you come back Auron? How many times must you die and come back? All of you are pathetic mortals."

"Yuna is right; we must protect Spira from madmen like you!"

Auron just made yet another blow to Seymour's head, and then Seymour casted Firaga at Auron.

"You cannot stop me! This is a new time. The time of Spira's first Civil War!"


End file.
